


second year (three to go)

by regulidae



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulidae/pseuds/regulidae
Summary: no yeah this is the same fic where rei tries to fuck jin i just couldn't forgive myself for using a bangtan song name





	second year (three to go)

**Author's Note:**

> no yeah this is the same fic where rei tries to fuck jin i just couldn't forgive myself for using a bangtan song name

Jin... is a good man. He's tired and covers his bitterness with bad jokes but he's a good dude. He genuinely wants these stupid kids to be happy, or at least not to get hurt. Do your best, try hard, but if it gets too much, stop. Don't force yourself because it'll eat you up. Which is why this one kid is weird. In the end, they either give up or persevere, and this one looks like he's trying to do both at the same time, hoping one will kill him at some point. Years pass and Jin kind of regards him as one of his kin, the school's local cryptid who has way too much rumors going on about him. Because to everyone, he's bright, loud and confident, and in times like this, even Jin wouldn't tell something's wrong, but later, when he thinks no one – no student – can see him, he crumbles, and _how_.

A note: students can't see him. Jin, however, can, because his hobby, aside from converting his bloodstream to alcohol, is being anywhere but at his office. At first the kid just barges into the classroom jin's chilling at, curls under a desk, seemingly not noticing him, and pants heavily for solid five minutes before he gets up without even banging his head on the desk and leaves. Then, some weeks later, Jin bumps on him, casually leaving the cleaning supplies storage room, eyes red and hair messy, clearly hoping Jin is blind and an idiot, and then it escalates very quickly when he catches this idiot puking in the teachers bathroom, though again, understandably so, since Tenshouin was pretty creative with his rumours and Jin can't rule out the probability that he, too would pray to the party queen if he was twelve years younger and possibly already depressed. Jin drags him to his office, then and times upon times again, because the kid seems to be determined to indirectly off himself and his method of choice seems to be 'weaken yourself enough to fuck down the longest stairs in the building', which he doesn't do, because Jin catches him last minute, but the intent is still clearly there. Eventually he lets go, at least a little, because he accepts rice crackers when Jin almost forces them upon him and even cries once or twice, and Jin catches himself considering that more of a success as a teacher than teaching these kids how to dance and break as little limbs as its possible. One day the kid's eyebags become less impressive and even if he says it's because 'I slept for a whole fucking day', Jin is glad. At least he did sleep.

Jin has no idea when it becomes like _this_ , when does he start seeing him as more than a student, that is – not a fuckable option, but more like a... like that kid from the neighbourhood when he was little. The one that was a slow runner but had a really cool collection of rocks and knew all the cool places in the forest nearby that other kids didn't know about. that kid was cool, and a few years his junior, which isnt a big deal when you're friends but he was slow, see, so other boys found him boring and useless in their daily heroic quests and play fights, so 'and you're a kid!' was a compelling argument. And even so, he wasn't sad about it, he didnt try to win their favour, he just looked for more cool rocks when they conquered (tried to ride) another feral beast (the neighbour's dog) and failed, but failed like soldiers (the dog barked at them and they ran away). Jin doesn't know where did that thought come from, but he thinks of that boy and his face when the kid shrugs and casually says fuck in front of him, a teacher!, when other students would rather eat their own slippers than do this, because _you can be a bad boy but There Are Rules_ , apparently (but then maybe Jin shouldnt be that surprised because he's seen that first year growling the other day). So maybe he's just so tired he doesn't care what others think and what happens to him anymore, and Jin can't help but feel sorry for him; or maybe Jin just regressed like fifteen years and likes that he's the only one whose presence makes the kid loosen up, and maybe he should be concerned, y'know, ten years, student-teacher relationship and so on, but he's not that much of a drunkard yet, and second of all, he's too tired to pursue kids. Too much effort, too big of a risk and they can't even suck you off that well to compensate for that.

So Jin just shrugs. The fact that the boy spends more time sleeping face down on one of the beds (it's always one and the same, and sometimes he sticks his leg outside the bed and Jin shouldn't, but way too often he feels like grabbing that foot and _whatcha gonna do now, boy_. Concerning) than participating in classes and that worries him, and he initially tries to kick him out, and even asks _if you hate it so much then why dont just quit_ , but the kid looks at him like he just saw one of Akiyan's training schedules for the annual teacher camp, and on the next day, he comes in looking like not one, but two deaths, and Jin gives him a break. Besides, his uniform blazer thrown carelessly on the chair – his chair – contrasts nicely with how Akiyan leaves his clothes when he comes over, and it's funny.

So he keeps on shrugging. Pats the kid on the back and doesn't comment when such a little action makes his entire body go stiff for a second. Shares his beer -- only once, because he makes a face so disgusted Jin wishes he had a camera -- and some juicy gossip with him, like _Akiyan saw me crossdressing and thought I was a really hot girl_. _And then?_ , the kid asks, voice low and flat but his eyes couldn't be more interested and Jin replies, _Workplace buddies!_ , voice fake cheerful and squeaky, then downs the last droplets of his beer, ten seconds before the aforementioned opens the door and starts a century-long lecture about do your fucking paperwork, Jin. Jin only manages to hastily shove the can in the drawer and the kid makes a mad lunge for the bed and probably injures himself in the process, because there's a muffled groan of great pain, but Akiyan overslept and his hair is an even greater mess, so he escapes his duties once again and makes fun of him for a bit.

He thinks it's getting better. And then – Jin doesn't like to remember the circumstances, it's enough to say there was a lot of unnecessary bodily fluids set loose as well as screaming – he's forced to realize that it quite clearly isn't, to the point he can’t imagine leaving this idiot alone at school at night. Who even let him?, he thinks as the kid stares emptily at his hands in the passenger’s seat. They get groceries, Jin collects the remains of his energy and makes him help prepare the dinner, and at the end of the day, he seems less _disaster of the day_ and more _a tired teenager eating his teacher’s precious edamame even though no one fucking allowed him to_.

And then it’s night, and Jin puts his fucking paperwork in his bag, digs out a shirt that doesn’t look like it’s in desperate need of a washing and flops on the bed. It’s pleasantly cool and he need enormous effort to peel his person up from the sheets and reach for the lamp to turn the light off. In the same moment, Sakuma leaves the bathroom. He looks hilarious in Jin’s t-shirt and pajama pants, hair still wet from the shower and cheeks red from that as well, and from the fact that Jin only noticed after the third beer. It was half fruit juice, so it was good, apparently, which, _fantastic!_ , but also _pay me back, ungrateful brat_. Sakuma grinned back then, but now he truly looks like a weak teenager who drank three beers in left than an hour and Jin can’t help a snort when he tells him not to fall off the bed. He gives him a hurt look, prompting Jin to kindly advise him to be thankful he’s not sleeping in the bathtub.

Jin rolls to the side, facing the nightstand, and feels the mattress dip slightly when Sakuma sits on it. It’s weirdly quiet and Jin raises his eyebrows to no one; he’d predict Sakuma to just jump on his bed like he did with the infirmary one and conk out immediately, and now he feels like back in high school, when he earned a solid football straight in the forehead and a gentle girl that offered to walk him to the infirmary snuck under the covers with him and slid her fingers under his shirt. _Kids are fucking weird_ , he thinks, and licks his lips, because Sakuma doesn’t seem to be aware, even though he’s told him twice, that he is going to school tomorrow, no matter how strong his baby hangover is, and someone needs to tell him.

“Sir”, Sakuma says, and it feels almost loud, his voice surprisingly clear and sober.

Jin doesn’t say anything, blinking, and he realizes how loud Sakuma is breathing. Or maybe it’s so quiet and he never noticed? No, it’s the city; it’s never quiet.

“Is it okay…”, Sakuma starts, and his voice breaks in a way that makes Jin’s hand twitch on the pillow, “...that I used your shower gel?”

 _Are you stupid_ , Jin thinks to both of them, and out loud he says, “There’s only this, my toothpaste and the toilet cleaning stuff, so I think it’s the best choice–”

“It’s really strong”, he says, soft and sudden like he wasn’t even listening or waiting for a response, “Can you smell it? I don’t know if I can sleep like that.”

Jin rolls his eyes. “It’s not that bad, you’ll live. Now sleep”, he rasps and buries his cheek deeper in the pillow. There’s some rustling behind him and he sighs, because that means the horror is finally going to rest, and hopefully he’ll wake up with a headache and a firm resolve to never touch beer that _isn’t fucking his_.

A warm hand picks his own hand up from the pillow and tugs it backwards; then something cold presses to it, and Jin realizes his fucking student is smelling him.

“Seriously?”, he scoffs, trying to free his hand, but Sakuma’s grip is strong and it’s hard to resist in an uncomfortable position.

“You smell of it too”, Sakuma remarks, this time quieter, his lips brushing the top of Jin’s palm. He moves Jin’s hand and the cold pressure moves to his wrist. “Even though you didn’t take a shower”, he adds, and Jin is fully prepared to turn around and smack him across his dumb head. First of all, yeah, because some people don’t have all the time in the world and do their work. Sometimes. When they really need to.

“And now it’s on me”, the kid sighs; his breath tickles Jin’s wrist and his hand twitches uncomfortably. “I feel it everywhere, on my skin”, he mutters and the mattress dips more. Jin feels him press against his back, still holding his hand and probably about to break his wrist; then, the cold is replaced by– oh, for fuck’s sake.

“What the fuck is–”

Sakuma’s tongue circles the tip of Jin’s finger and he sucks it in to the first joint. At this point Jin should definitely lose his patience and remove his hand from this horny idiot’s clutches, but he doesn’t want to break his teeth or something, and he’s pretty intense in what he’s doing, tongue swirling around the finger, smooth, warm and eager, and he doesn’t bother keeping his mouth tightly closed, so Jin can both feel and hear how wet the inside of his mouth is.

“Kid, _stop this_.”

Sakura of course doesn’t give a fuck and while he lets go of Jin’s finger with a wet pop that’s not even as disgusting as it should be, he moves onto the loose skin between his fingers, sliding his tongue in and out, and as Jin’s wet skin gets cold immediately, Sakuma warms it again with his breath and lips and it must have been longer than Jin’s thought because his cock twitches with improper interest, as if he was a drunk teenager and Sakuma was a hot teacher sucking his finger like a fine dick, or– or fingers, now, because Sakuma moans, legitimately does just that, licks a hot line up Jin’s middle finger and puts his mouth on both, taking it in deeper than before, parting them with his tongue inbetween and literally sucking, and at that point Jin has enough. He rips his hand out of Sakuma’s grip and wipes it on the covers (gross, gross, student saliva) and sits up to give him a piece of his fucking mind.

But Sakuma is faster. He’s fucking faster and it’s unfair, because yes, Jin is an old geezer who just really wants to get at least five hours of sleep, but he’s drunk and anemic, so what the hell? But he’s faster, and he straddles him, and that’s. Not good.

And he’s shirtless.

“Sir”, Sakuma says as his hands wander over Jin's chest, and he's panting like he's just ran a marathon and Jin needs to turn the light on right now, “Please–”

He leans forward and kisses him, not a stupid, preschool-kid-like chaste kiss, but a. What feels like a preschool kid's idea of a mature kiss, wet and open and does this weird child know kissing is not exactly licking someone's closed lips?

Jin pushes his face away, not exactly the most gentle gesture but why would he be gentle if a student is licking his face? But said student doesn't give up, expresses unusual determination righ when it's not desirable, holding Jin's face in hands, covering his cheek in stuttering kisses and thinking he doesn't notice he's rubbing his cock against him.

“Sir”, he rasps, “Hold me–”

“Are you stupid what the fuck”, Jin replies.

“I'll die”, he breathes and Jin can’t see his face, but he's ready to believe him, especially after all the stunts he's pulled, he just wishes he didnt have to die on him. “I'll die if you don't, please, I can't–”

Jin winces and grabs his stupid face to push him away, but – truly a failure as a teacher – the kid misunderstands and lunges forward, lips landing on his with far more desperation and saliva, and he

he can't stand for this pathetic excuse of a kiss.

He opens his mouth and lets him in, easily taking the lead and it's interesting, kissing someone who's both eager and pliant at the same time, and Jin would be a filthy liar if he insisted that it wasnt doing anything for him. _This dumb child is touch-starved_ , runs through his mind, and he would have snorted if his mouth wasn't busy, because fuck, isn't he? One trembling hand finds Jin's nipple and rubs over it, way too hard to be pleasant and while Jin doesnt want a hole in his ribs, he's too busy exploring both the inside of the kid's mouth and the sensation of what his other hand is doing, because it's found Jin's cock and even though the position is far from perfect and Sakuma couldn't be more messy, it's really been a while. Jin groans, only 75% of it being exasperation, and sucks on that stupid tongue, teases it with soft licks of his own and it's cute, and kind of hilarious, how much the kid is enjoying it, not even panting or sighing but literally moaning, open-mouthed mewls escaping his lips with every move of Jin's tongue. He massages the head of Jin’s cock and even through the material of his pants it makes his hips twitch. Sakuma rolls his hips, his own dick rubbing against Jin’s thigh and boy, is he fucking hard, if only he just stopped being so loud, the neighbo

Jin Sagami might be stronger than he wants everyone to believe, as the kid lands on the floor. Jin stills, swearing under his breath, because it's just like waking up from a wet dream when you're fifteen; you have no idea if you were loud or not. Sakuma's whines were clearly audible to him, but what about the fucking neighbours? Those that think he's a bit scruffy, should get himself a nice wife or at least learn to use a washing machine but generally is a nice boy, and definitely wouldn't expect him to make a clearly male student make noises like these at, wow, two in the morning?

Similarly, Jin has no idea if the noise Sakuma made, falling on the floor, was loud enough to wake anyone or not. Pathetic.

This dumb child is touch-starved and certainly looks the part right now, slack-jawed and wide-eyed. He also looks about to cry and Jin tries not to wince, thinking what to say not to make him bawl for real. It definitely can't be _what the fuck is wrong with you_ , even though that's exactly what he wants to say, because that would be ignoring the obvious fact that he didn't try as hard as he could have not to suck his tongue with this much dedication.

His lips are red and soft and Jin realizes two things, one a direct consequence of the other: that he finds it hot, and that he needs to fuck Akiyan as soon as its possible.

“You in one piece?”, he sighs, and Sakuma blinks, dumbfounded. “Hey, i'm talking to you here.”

But Sakuma lowers his head instead of answering and Jin sighs, because maybe he could have been gentler. He gathers all the strength there is in his frail old man body and gets up, helps Sakuma up – though it's more like makes him get up, because he looks ready to melt into the floor whenever – and awkwardly pats the invisible dirt off his clothes. Sakuma doesn't move.

He grabs his chin with two fingers, firmly enough to leave no hopes for the gesture to be soft, and brings his face up. He's even redder that before, eyes glistening with tears – Jin knows, even though Sakuma does his best to look at the floor – and unfocused, slobber on his chin. Alright.

“What was that for, huh?”, he mutters, letting go of the kid. He picks his discarded shirt up from the floor and throws at him, and there's something comically sad at how he doesn't even budge, just lets the shirt land on his head and stay there.

“You can do anything”, the shirt says motivatingly. “You can hit me afterwards. I don't mind. It’s okay. Just please…”

Jin groans and rubs a hand over his face. He should go take a shower. He can't go take a shower, because he knows about at least three scenarios that can unfold if he does and neither is good. He could hurt himself, or leave and then hurt himself, or strip completely and feign sleep until Jin finishes showering, or, the worst, join him.

Jin clicks his tongue and takes the shirt off Sakuma's head. For a second, his eyes – wide, stupid – are full of hope and Jin cant help mentally comparing him to a student wishing for that one percent more. The hope dies when Jin tugs the shirt back on, tells him to raise his hands and so on, barely stops himself from tucking it into his pants.

“How exactly would fucking your teacher help with whatever you're going through right now?”, he starts, tone light, like he was noting a change in the weather, namely that it's gotten warmer lately and it's nice. “Get yourself a boyfriend or a girlfriend for this stuff. And a psychologist, and it's best when the two aren't one person.”

Sakuma doesn't move and with his stupid weird bangs loose, his face is almost completely covered by hair. He rasps something that sounds like another weepy _I can't_.

“You can't act like a normal teenager but you can jump at me?”

The kid doesn't even point out that he kissed him back and didnt even fight him that properly.

“Then get drunk with your fancy friends and play spin the bottle, I don’t know, I’m old, seriously, _this is not how you do it_.”

Silence.

Jin sighs. He goes to the entryway, walking past this idiot who could honestly sit down, do whatever, just not stand in the middle of his fucking room, and fishes out an old futon. He should have done that when they came back home. He was too tired, didn't mind sleeping in one bed with a tired kid that would probably pass out in five minutes, such things. Now he kinda wants to watch him.

(Closely. Every change of his expression. The way he bites his lips – everyone always bites their lips – when he slides one finger inside, the way he slaps both hands against his mouth to muffle groans when one finger becomes two and three. How his eyes well up with tears when he enters him, because his cock is big and even Akiyan reacted like that, even though he was six years older back then, and probably had more experience. He wants to see him breathing hard, eyes darting from his own leaking cock to Jin's chest to everywhere else, cheeks embarrassed by how wet and slippery he is. Mouth open and pliant, lips plump from kisses, throat sore and dry from _sir yes please more more I can't_. Jin wants to fuck him raw into the mattress, fill him up, watch his face when it starts dripping out and tell him off for drooling all over his pillows. That's what Jin wants to do. That's what he will do to Akiyan. Not the kid.)

 _Watch over him_. So he doesn't run away or hurt himself or crawl into his bed again like a particularly deaf bed bug.

“There”, he says after patting it out, “sleep here. Get into my bed again and i'm kicking you out to the other side, and it's far less soft.”

Sakuma finally shows signs of understanding human language and sits on the futon tensely, then crosses his legs. Jin falls on his bed, tired, tired, three a.m. blues, it's Wednesday, Wednesday, three days and he'll have Akiyan treat him well, and then they'll sleep for the rest of the weekend. He spreads his limbs, starfish style, and peeks at Sakuma.

“If you're going to pray a seiza would be better”, he mutters. Sakuma looks at him blankly. Good, he reacts, and good, he might finally let him sleep soon. He reaches out and moves Sakuma's hair out of his face, holding his bangs like one holds aside a curtain.

“If it's about your brother”, he says, “I know its difficult but don't think about it so hard.” Sakuma looks at him, suddenly more sober than before. “He's stupid, thinks you're so much better than him that you're not fully human and doesn't even think about the consequences of his words. He doesn’t know he can hurt you and he just talks shit because thats his way of verbally kicking you in the shin undert the table.” 

Sakuma's lips part with a quiet sound and he tears his gaze away from Jin's face, looks somewhere else. At the floor. At the side of the bed.

“And if its not about your brother, get a boyfriend. Kiss a junior or two, fuck your friends, those things. Just quietly, so Tenshouin doesnt notice.”

Jin squints, feeling the meaning of what he's trying to say is slipping through his fingers.

“We'll talk in the morning if I don't sleep through the fucking alarm. I should be asleep right now, you know? You too. Hangover won't help you. Wakey wakey tomorrow and you’re pursuing your fucking education.”

“I–”

“Get. A boyfriend”, Jin says, louder. One frustrated sigh and some rustling later, Sakuma seems to finally have installed himself in the futon.

“Now”, Jin says, “obviously nothing happened. You stayed too late at school and the last train departed, so I let you crash at my place. You couldn't sleep for a long time because you're used to beds, not futons. I'm still gonna let you sleep in the infirmary and I'm still gonna kick you in your stupid ass if you drink even a drop of my fucking beer, so try not to die until morning. I'm going to give you a fucking lecture. Got it?”

There's a moment of silence and Jin realizes he can't hear Sakuma breathing. So he's calmed down at least a little. Good. He thinks about the curve of his philtrum, about his tired eyes being only a facade hiding a whole shitton of confusion and sadness. He thinks about his dry, pale skin and bony shoulders and sincerely wishes for that boyfriend to happen.

He should say something more. He should be more comforting, he should be like a teacher. He should sleep.

“I'm serious”, he adds when the silence keeps on growing, “I can spare the energy to talk to you and help you, but if you die, I'm just going to make you into a dinner, honest to–”

“Got it”, Sakuma says, louder than Jin's been speaking. So maybe he said it earlier and Jin didn’t hear, busy heartfully promising his student he's going to eat his corpse. Or maybe he just had enough of it all and wanted to finish this conversation. This would be a good option, Jin thinks. This and going to sleep.

“Cool”, he says. “Goodnight then.”

He falls asleep fast, and doesn’t register whether Sakuma replies or not.


End file.
